Eterno Amanecer
by Florencia Pattinson
Summary: Es una continucaion de Amanecer. Todo comienza con una indecisa Bella, que no sabe que regalarle a Edward por su aniversario.
1. Dudas

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

Ya se acercaba nuestro aniversario y todavía no había podido decidir que le iba a regalar a Edward. Cuando había intentado sacar el tema, para poder más o menos adivinar que era lo que esperaba, el se limitaba a contestar que ya tenía todo con lo que había soñado y más. Lo cual no era de mucha ayuda, hubiese jurado que disfrutaba el verme, tan perdida, sin tener idea de nada.

Esa mañana ni bien se despertó Renesme nos cambiamos y fuimos a la casa grande. Allí recurrí a Alice ella debía saber que era lo que supuestamente le iba a regalar a Edward para nuestro aniversario. Para mi sorpresa mi psíquica cuñada me dijo que la única visión que había tenido respecto a los regalos y nuestro aniversario era del regalo de Edward hacia mí, y que no podía decirme nada de nada pero que el regalo de mi esposo me dejaría muy feliz y era algo que me encantaría, insistí para que me revelara el regalo pero bajo ninguna excepción quiso decirme que era ese grandioso regalo. Automáticamente pensé en un coche nuevo, o una nueva casa. Quien sabe con qué regalo me esperaría Edward. Eso no ayudo a mis nervios. Carlisle y Esme habían ido de caza, por lo tanto no podía acudir a ellos en su ayuda o consejo. Estaba sola. Y no lograba que se me ocurriera alguna idea lo suficientemente buena como para llevarla a cabo.

El día paso lento y sin cambios, soporte las bromas de Emmet, los emoción de Alice por ir a comprar lo que era la nueva temporada de lencería de Victoria Secret, este comentario hizo un efecto más que interesante en mi marido, lo que me hizo pensar la última vez que había utilizado lencería…. Jaa había sido en nuestra luna de miel ¿Seria ese un buen regalo para nuestro aniversario? Es que todo lo que se me ocurría me parecía pobre e insulso a comparación de mi esposo y su perfecto regalo.

Estábamos a 2 días de nuestro aniversario y yo todavía no podía decidirme que regalar a Edward, si bien la idea de la lencería no me disgustaba, todavía recuerdo su cara esa noche cuando me puse ese camisón negro de encaje que no sobrevivió la noche… Es que quería darle el mejor, el perfecto regalo de aniversario. Yo seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, Edward me noto distraída y me pregunto si me sucedía algo. A lo que conteste con un tímido nada, nada es solo que me preocupa la salida de compras de hoy con Alice. Esto no pareció convencerlo por completo, pero no volvió a preguntar sobre el asunto.

Al llegar a la casa, Alice nos esperaba en el porche quien me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, definitivamente esto no sería bueno, quien sabe que tendrá preparado. Renesme ni bien vio a su tía salto a los brazos de ella. A pesar de su corta edad ella compartía con su tía el amor por la moda, la ropa y el cambiarse varias veces al día lo que llevaban puesto.

Mi hija que todavía no había cumplido un año de edad, apararentaba tranquilamente unos 3 o 4 años. Si bien por el caso de Nahuel sabíamos cómo iba a desarrollarse su crecimiento, era un tema con el cual no me sentía completamente tranquila. Al entrar en la sala vi a Rose leyendo una revista de modas, a Emmet viendo un partido de futbol americano – acaso jugaban tan temprano - , Carlisle ya había partido hacia el hospital al parecer había surgido una emergencia. Mientras que Jasper leí un libro de filosofía. Me llamo la atención no ver a Esme por ningún lado pero Alice no me dio tiempo a preguntar por ella.

-Así que nos iremos de compras, dijo, que yo recuerde no habíamos organizado ninguna excursión de shopping .Mmm con que ya veo que has decidido el regalo para mi hermano. Me dijo Alice

-Bueno, todavía no lo he decidido del todo no me convence, que así agradecería un poco de ayuda, le conteste.

Al instante estaba Rose a nuestro lado, y dijo al oído:

Creo que será un gran idea Bella, se que le gustara. Lo único es que no se si te atreverás a correr riesgos, dijo de manera perversa.

-Ooooh si que se atreverá, sentencio entre risas Alice. Oh Dios lo que me espera, en que me he metido fue lo único que pensé.

-Como se que te parece poco solo un conjunto de lencería, agrego Rose, se me ocurre que le puedes regalar una "cena romántica", aunque lo que implica la palabra cena esta de mas… Aunque el postre es seguro que no faltara.

La mire extrañada no entendía a que se refería, al ver que no la comprendía dijo:

Bella tú serás el postre!!! Jajaja. Para que entiendas podemos ambientar la cabaña, con velas aromáticas, flores, luz tenue, música romántica… Darle un toque todavía más romántico e intimo agrego con voz seductora. Mmm no me parecía tan mala idea así, creo que Rose tenía razón eso sería un muy buen regalo.

Alice finalizo el plan diciendo, te pondremos un hermoso vestido el más sexy, y corto que encontremos. Así puedes lucir tus piernas y tu escote, mañana vas a mostrar más que sugerir.

-Muy bien nos vamos de compras, esto último lo dijo a los gritos, no nos extrañen mucho. Tomo su cartera, una chaqueta, y nos fuimos por el porshe.

Durante el viaje tuve la sensación de que me esperaba un muy largo día por delante. Me invadió una ola de temor, que eficaz hubiese sido tener a Jasper cerca. Alice me miro y dijo:

-Recuerda que esta salida de compras a sido tu idea jajaja.

Yo seguía sin sentirme segura respecto al regalo, por lo que le pregunte a Alice si estaba segura que sería un buen regalo. No por menospreciar la idea de Rose, pero yo quería mas, al fin y al cabo era nuestro primer aniversario, un año donde los 2 habíamos experimentado los extremos más altos de la felicidad y la tristeza.

Fue Rosalie quien contesto a mi pregunta, diciéndome que eso no era todo, sino que en realidad era el principio, lo que Edward podría saber. Entonces pregunte, ¿Cómo lo que Edward puede saber?

Alice se giro, me miro fijo a los ojos y me dijo **TU** serás el regalo, o conoces algo que le guste más a mi hermano que tu.

* * *

**Quiero agardecerles a mis amiguillas que me ayudaron a escribir, y a elegir el titulo de la Nove. Espero les guste. Besos Flor!**


	2. Una Buena Idea

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

Alice estaciono el auto justo en la puerta del local de Victoria`s Secret. Entramos al local una vendedora muy amable reconoció a mi cuñada y le dio la bienvenida. Señora Cullen estamos a su servicio, cualquier cosa que necesite solo dígalo, dijo la vendedora.

Nos probamos casi toda la tienda, y no exagero la empleada ya se estaba exasperando, un poco porque todavía no nos decidíamos sobre que compraría yo. Ya me había probado cientos de conjuntos de lencería pero ninguno lograba la aprobación de las 3, según Alice elegía siempre los conjuntos más clásicos. En cambio ellas elegían siempre los mas diminutos, transparentes y lleno de encajes que había en local.

Tras 2 horas yo ya estaba derrotada y amargada. Estaba ya empezando a hundirme en mi depresión cuando Alice desde el otro lado del probador grito:

- Eureka!! Este es, es El indicado. Tú qué dices Rose.

-Ooooh siiii 100% de acuerdo, Bella esto le va a quitar el aliento a Edward y creo que te puede gustar.

Era un corsé negro con un bordado de flores en color azul, se completaba con una vedetina del mismo color, a ella mediante un portaligas se le unían unas medias de negras. Y para finalizar había unos guantes negros que me llegaban casi al hombro. Al probármelo me sentí sorprendentemente comoda y sexy, me miraba en el espejo e intentaba imaginar cual sería la reacción de Edward cuando me viera así y se escapo una risa.

Rose grito, sino te gusta siempre tenemos la opción de los disfraces Bells!!

- Nooooo grite un poco histérica, creo que no será necesario, esto es sin dudas lo que estábamos buscando. Ni bien termine la frase, comenzaron las 2 a coro a pedir que saliera que me querían ver. Alice me queje, es más que seguro que ya me viste en algunas de tus visiones.

- Mmmm es cierto, pero Rose no te vio, que así sal ya de una vez, dijo amenazandome

Corrí lentamente la cortina del probador y allí me esperan impacientes mis 2 cuñadas. Alice mi miraba con tanta… como decirlo orgullo, no sé si era la palabra justa pero se le acercaba. Rose en cambio me miraba sorprendida, creo que no lo podía creer.

- Y bien que les parece?? Les dije mientras daba una vueltita.

- Tenemos un ganador, dijo Alice

- Es casi perfecto, perooo… le falta algo. Jaa! Ya se dijo Rose, fue hasta un costado de la tienda y volvió con un látigo. Ahora sí, solo faltan los zapatos y te completamos el traje perfecto.

No quise saber cuánto gastamos pero a juzgar por la cara de la vendedora había sido mucho. El resto del día transcurrió entre zapatos y vestidos. Logramos encontrar un par de zapatos con los cuales yo pudiera caminar y al mismo tiempo mis 2 cuñadas estuvieran contentas. Pero con el vestido no tuvimos tanta suerte. Estábamos en una tienda de alta costura que tenia diseños de Gucci hasta de Channel

- Dios aquí no hay nada bueno, se quejo Alice.

- Alice tranquila ya encontraremos algo, nos faltan tiendas por ver. Qué te parece este rojo es sexy y es del última colección de Valentino

- Rose deja de buscar, le contesto, el vestido perfecto lo tengo en casa, lo tenía reservado para una ocasión importante, es un vestido que nunca pasara de moda, como pude olvidarme de él, dijo hablando mas consigo misma que con nosotras.

El regreso a casa estuvo repleto de consejos románticos, de actitud y de tips sexuales. Tanto Alice como Rose me empezaron a explicarme sobre ciertas posiciones y trucos que podía hacer en la noche de mañana, la verdad es que pese a que eran mis cuñadas y les tenía mucha confianza no me sentía muy cómoda hablando con ellas sobre mi vida sexual con su hermano.

- Mira tú te pones…

-Basta por favor no sigan, demasiada información.

-Bien tú te lo pierdes me dijo Alice, no sin antes sacarme la lengua.

Una vez pasado este momento incomodo, la charla derivo en pensar como haríamos todos los preparativos, como sería la puesta en escena y lo más importante como haríamos para que mi esposo, no se enterara de la sorpresa leyendo algunas de sus mentes. A Rose se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-Le haremos creer a mi hermanito que has olvidado que mañana es su aniversario, eso nos dará el factor sorpresa, el no espera nada de lo que estamos preparando. Y con respecto a mantener todo secreto y lejos de nuestros pensamientos, es muy fácil vamos a estar planificando un inexistente viaje a un Spa, claro es inexistente para Alice y para mí.

-Pero no creas tú te vas a salvar, no compramos todos esos cosméticos para nada, vamos a hacer un extreme make over. Agrego Alice

Bueno eso ayudaría a que pudiera decir bien la mentira sin que notaran la misma, dado que en cierto punto era verdad, yo sí tendría un día de spa. Era sin dudas la coartada perfecta. Como parte del plan yo me iría temprano con Nessie, quien iría a visitar a Charlie como le había prometido. Pero esto dejaba un cabo suelto como haríamos para que Edward no estuviera ni en la casa ni en la cabaña. Mientras yo pensaba esto, Alice grito:

-Oh Emmet te amo, eres genial hermano que buena idea has tenido. Se sentiría bien que estaba pasando, nos miramos con Rose extrañadas ninguna de las entendía por qué Alice había dicho eso, juntas la miramos esperando una explicación.

- A Emmet se le acaba de ocurrir la brillante idea de ir de caza mañana a la sabana africana, está tratando de convencer a Edward, quien muere de ganas de ir, pero como mañana es el gran día no sabe qué hacer. Pero mañana después de tu olvido – esto último lo dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos – se decidirá a acompañarlos.

- Es perfecto, agrego Rose, esto le agrega mas misterio, mi hermanito no sabe lo que le espera jajaja. Oh que inteligente que es mi marido, concluyo Rose con un tono muy dulce.

Ni bien termino de hablar nos miramos con Alice y estallamos en risas.

* * *

**Espero les guste. Kiero saber que piensan y que esperan de la historia y que les parece que debo agregar o sacar. Ayudenme a mejorar. Besos**


	3. Desafio

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

Cuando llegamos Jasper estaba en la puerta esperando a Alice, al parecer la había extrañado y mucho. Sentía como un abandono muy grande me invadía, el que luego despareció cuando Alice le dio un buen beso a Jass. Rose corrió donde Esme para mostrarle lo que habíamos comprado, y ni bien yo distrajera a Edward, le comentaría de nuestro plan.

Busque a Edward con la mirada y este estaba en el piano con nuestra hija, al parecer ella había logrado que el enseñara a tocar.

- Esta tecla negra es Do, la de al lado es Re y así hasta que cuentas 7 y vuelves a empezar con Do, le decía dulcemente Edward a Nessie.

Yo seguí congelada contemplando tan bello momento. Nessie corrió hacia mí gritando:

Mami, mami, ¿que me trajiste?

Porque se supone que debía traerte algo yo, le repregunte. Ella me miro llena de ansiedad, pestaño y puso su mejor cara de perro mojado. Si que sabia como conseguir las cosas esta niña, me dije a misma.

Toma te he visto estos pendientes y pensé que te podrían gustar, eran unos aritos en forma de copo de nieve, que iban a presión.

Gracias mami, me encanta!! Me dio un beso y corrió a mostrarles uno por uno lo que le había traído.

Me gire y ahí estaba el esperándome, el hombre más bello de la historia humana y vampírica, es nunca me cansaría de admirar su belleza de. Me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso, corto pero tierno, dado que estábamos bajo la mirada de Emmet y ninguno de los 2 quería ser blanco de sus bromas.

Me regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas torcidas, esas que tanto me gustaban y me dejaba deslumbrada. Me corrió un mechón y me pregunto al oído:

Te extrañe, como ha sido el día de compras. ¿te divertiste?

Mucho, la verdad que este viaje ha sido muy…. Productivo para mí.

Qué bueno me alegro, dijo luego deposito un beso en mi cuello, cerca de la oreja que hizo estremecer.

Nuestro bello momento fue interrumpido por Emmet, quien no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar.

Oh! Por dios consignasen un cuarto y córranse del mío que estoy viendo televisión.

Edward me beso en la frente, y me corrió cariñosamente del medio, mientras yo fulminaba con la mirada a mi cuñado. Segundos después llego Carlisle, quien miro hacia donde estábamos nosotros, mi marido se disculpo y se fue al despacho con mi suegro. Eso fue todo lo que compartí con Edward, me quede mirando la nada con una sensación de vacío, luego recordé que tendríamos toda la noche para nosotros y eso me reconforto.

Me uní a Nessie, Esme y Rose, quien estaban viendo unas revistas de decoración, y charlando sobre remodelar la casa. Pasamos lo que quedo de la tarde, hablando de cortinas, alfombras y paisajismo. Mi hija estaba fascinada y hacia miles de preguntas.

¿Abuela, podemos también remodelar mi habitación?

Eso de pende de tu mama cariño, le deberías preguntar a ella no a mí.

Si hija puede cambiar toda tu habitación si así lo quieres, dije, como si hubiera algo que le pusiera negar.

En ese momento se nos acerco Emmet a preguntar, si alguna si alguna de nostras quería jugar con él a la Wii al tenis dado que tenía un nuevo juego y loquería probar.

Esme, Rose y mi hija estaban empapadas en los planes de remodelación, ye le contestaron al unisonó: No Gracias.

Y tu Bella que dices, un solo juego?

Yo ya había tenido bastante de remodelación y compras, Edward seguía en el despacho con Carlisle. Y la verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Muy Emmet juguemos a este famoso juego, pero primero enséñame cómo manejarlo.

Emmet me enseño las reglas y cómo manejar el joinstink, hicimos un juego de prueba, para ver si había entendido como manejar el juego y las reglas del mismo. Asombrosamente le gane a mi cuñado, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia.

Bien hermanita ya no te daré más ventaja, veamos si puedes ganarme.

Me estas retando, cuñadito le pregunte con mi mejor tono desafiante.

Mmm siii es un desafío, quieres apostar algo?

Eeeh se me ocurren algunas ideas, dije con tono macabro esta vez.

Oooooh me asustas hermanita, dijo en tono de broma. Bien que propones?

Si gano pasaras un día entero siendo nuestro chofer, llevándonos de compras, sin quejarte ni una sola vez. Y estarás vestido de mujer, el vestuario obviamente estará a cargo de Alice. En cambio si pierdo durante un día entero podrás hacer todos esos chistes sexuales que tienes prohibido desde nuestra última apuesta. Bueno que dices aceptas mis términos??

Muy bien que empieza el juego.

No sabía mucho sobre jugadores de tenis, como podía saber cuál era el mejor jugador para elegir, que así lo deje al azar. Y este eligió por mí a Federer, mientras que Emmet eligió un tal Murray.

Una vez terminado todas las preliminares, es decir la elección del campo de juego, el suelo. Emmet llamo a toda la familia a presenciar el juego. Informo de nuestra apuesta. Y les pidió a Esme y Carlisle que fueran los "jueces" del partido, dado que ellos eran los únicos imparciales de la familia. Jasper y Edward apostaron a mi favor y Rose a favor de su marido. Alice en cambio no quiso apostar.

Comenzamos el juego, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, la atmosfera de un verdadero juego de tenis. Llevábamos 2 horas jugando, el tema de la apuesta hizo que nos pusiéramos más competitivos. Estábamos en el último game, los dos primeros los había ganado Emmet pero gracias al apoyo de mi hija y mi marido logre sobreponerme y empatarlo. Lo que hacía que cada punto fuera decisivo. Emmet había logrado el match point que hasta hace 2 horas no sabía que era ni me parecería algo importante pero en este momento dependía mi tranquilidad de ella.

Edward decidio que seria bueno volver a alentarme:

- Vamos amor tu puedes. Luego me tiro un beso en aire, fue en ese instante que perdí el hilo de mis pensamiento y mi concentración, me quede maravillada en la perfección de su rostro, y en la de su boca formando ese beso.

Emmet aprovecho mi distracción y en menos de un minuto ya me había ganado. Yo no entendía que había sucedido solo sabía que me esperaba lo peor. Nos esperaba lo peor mejor dicho.

- Gracias hermano, creo que sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido ganar, y agrego muy tranquilo. No tengo pensado hacer uso de mi premio en este momento que así Bella no te preocupes, hizo una pauso y agrego: todavía y estallo en risas.

Oh genial yo sabía que me exponía, pero esto era peor de lo que imaginaba. Quién sabe qué plan macabro rondaba por la cabeza de mi cuñado, ni su sonrisa maquiavélica ni el rostro de Edward ayudaba a que me calmara. Fue gracias a Jasper que pude volver a conservar la calma, creo que estaba teniendo un ataque de panico cosa que no era muy placentera para él.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, Nessie se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Rose, esta la paso a mis brazos y emprendimos viaje hacia nuestra cabaña. Un largo día nos esperaba mañana.

* * *

**Les aviso ya desde ahora que le capitulo 4 se puede llegar a hacerse 4esperar un poco... Dado que estoy un pozo no logro escribir nada que me guste. De ultima les dejo la responsabilidad a ustedes que quieren que haga les sigo posteando capitulos o me esperan a que vuelva la musa a mi ... ( creo que una sfotos de Rob ayudarian y mucho jajaja) . En fin Gracias a las que me leen!! Las Kierooo!!! Besitos**


	4. Dia de Spa

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

Había llegado el día, Edward le preparaba el desayuno a nuestra hija, consistía en unos huevos revueltos, al parecer esos antojos por comer huevo no eran puros gustos míos. Debía salir rápido de la casa, así no le daría la oportunidad a Edward de sacar el tema de nuestro aniversario ni que me mirara ni que besara. Cualquier contacto haría que cayera en sus encantos y se echaría a perder la sorpresa. Además eso haría más creíble el supuesto olvido sobre la fecha. Así que dije:

Nessie, hija, apresúrate que tenemos prisa debe dejarte con tu abuelo y después irme con tus tías. Y sabes tan bien como yo como odia tu tía Alice esperar.

Si, mama ya espera que voy mi mochila y regalo que le compre al abuelito.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana mire directamente a los ojos a mi esposo.

Amor vienes con nosotras, le pregunte, le pobre me miro desconcertado no entendía mi actitud. En ese momento quise olvidar todo el plan y dejarme llevar. Pero no debía ser fuerte este día iba tan o más especial que el 13 de agosto del año anterior.

Eeeeh, no, no yo todavía no me voy. Voy a esperar a los chicos ellos vendrán por mí. Emmet quiere ir de caza a la Sabana, y Jasper y yo lo acompañaremos.

Oh genial, dije con excesivo entusiasmo, es perfecto así no te aburrirás ni notaras mi ausencia. Acto seguido llego nuestra hija, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y me dijo.

Listo mami, ya estoy lista nos vamos.

Si cariño. Adiós amor que te diviertas. Te amo.

Camino a la casa grande Nessie me pregunto si no era hoy nuestro aniversario.

Si hija hoy cumplimos un año de casados con tu padre.

Perooo por que no lo saludaste ni le dijiste nada. Ahora entiendo porque papa tenía esa cara.

Si yo también la vi, no creas que no me partió el corazón, pero necesito que crea que lo olvide para que la sorpresa que le tengo preparada sea aun más especial.

Que sorpresa mami? Puedo ayudar? Siii?? Por Favor… Por favor mami quiero ayudar.

Pero tú ibas a ir de tu abuelo, se lo prometiste. Mi hija volvió a mirarme con cara de cachorro, y no pude objetar más. Bien puedes ayudar un poco pero después vas a ir a lo de tu abuelo no está bien lo ilusiones con tu visita y luego no vayas.

Si mama. Prometo que iré a lo del abuelito.

Mientras llegábamos, Jasper y Emmet salían en búsqueda de su hermano. Emmet no podía perder la oportunidad y dijo.

Ya me contaron todo cuñadita, no conocía ese lado erótico suyo. Eres toda una caja de sorpresa.

Vamos Emmet, apúrate si quieres llegar a cazar algo, antes de que tengamos que volver, dijo Jasper.

Gracias Jasper dije entre labios.

Cuando entre a la casa creí haberme confundido, habían transformado la sala de estar en un completo salón de belleza. Mi hija corrió hacia donde estaba Alice a preguntarle en que podía ayudarla. Una vez que estuvo segura que Edward esta en otro continente. Le pidió a Esme y mi hija que fueran a la cabaña, a preparar todo luego esta llevaría a Nessie a casa de mi padre.

Bueno Bella, empezamos tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

Rose me hizo las manos y los pies. Mientras que Alice probaba diferentes peinados. Primero me hizo un recogido total, pero no le convenció, luego probo rizarme todo el cabello, después quiso probar como me quedaría un postizo en forma de rodete. Y eso nos convenció a ninguna de las 3. Estábamos estancadas, si era por mi llevaba el pelo suelto con mis ondas naturales, pero Rose y Alice se oponían.

Así te ve todos los días no quería que sea algo especial.

Si Bella, dijo Rose, debemos encontrar un peinado que te deje más hermosa de los normal. Ya sé y si probamos en alaciarle todo el cabello y ponemos extensiones.

Noooo es muy simple.

Tía y si le hacen un medio recogido y le dejan las puntas en forma de rulos como los míos.

Ooooh sobrina eres una genio y me has salvado. Te amo

Bueno tiene a quien a salir dijo Alice, es evidente de quien saco ese gusto. Era muy gracioso ver a Rose y Alice pelear por cuál de las dos influía mas en mi hija o cual se parecía más.

El resto de la tarde paso en terminar el peinado, una vez que lo terminaron, Esme llevo a Nessie a lo de Charlie. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, había pasado muy rápido el día o es que me estaba divirtiendo con tanta atención.

* * *

**Holiiii volvi, bueno el cap de hoy es corto, se que me van odiar por que les estoy alargando EL momento .... pero sucede que todavia lo estoy escribiendo jejeje. Gracias al señor tengo gente cerca que se apiada de mi y me ayuda. La verdad es que me estanque en el cap 7, pero ya tengo casi listo el 8 y 9 ... solo que necesito saber como termina el 7 para seguir el hilo de cuestion!!! Dios nunca pense que seria tan dificil escribir. Sucede amigas que no las quiero defraudar. Bueno me voy a intentar dormir, a ver si de ahi saco alguna idea jejejeje .  
**

**Las kiero no me odien muuucho!!! jajaja... Flor!  
**


	5. Hoy es EL día

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

Todavía no había visto el vestido y la verdad es que tenia curiosidad, quería saber cómo era, este vestido eterno. Que así no puede más y pregunte:

- Alice , ya estoy casi lista y el vestido

- El vestido será lo último que veras, primero el maquillaje.

- Lo único que te pido es que sea lo más natural posible.

- Muy bien, muy bien, refunfuño, acaso a Dalí o Miguel Ángel lo limitaban a la hora de crear, tu deja todo en mis manos.

Entre Rose y Alice parecían que estaban operando creí que estaba en un capitulo de esas series de hospitales. Era base, polvo volátil, sombra, rímel, delineador.

Terminaron en menos de 5 minutos. Me miraba y no me reconocía. Mis parpados tenían un leve color rosa, tenía un delineado negro y las pestañas bien arqueadas y definidas. Un brillo labial también color rosa. Y un poco de rubor que hacia recordar cuando me subía la sangre a las mejillas por algún comentario de Emmet o por el simple rose de mis labios con los de Edward.

- Bien, hermanita que mas me falta ya puedo ver mi vestido.

- Mmmm creo que si ya puedes.

Era un vestido negro largo, de satén, con un escote en ve, eran dos tiras que ataban justo detrás del cuello, atrás formaba como un rombo, dejando mi espalda al descubierto hasta el naciente de mi cintura. Era largo hasta los tobillos y termina en forma acampanada. Era realmente hermoso.

Es negro, y con escote en v es imposible que pase de moda. Es sexy es bien pegado a la piel, no podremos mostrar tus piernas pero podemos mas resaltar tus curvas y atributos, dijo señalando hacia mi busto.

- Bueno dámelo quiero ponérmelo.

- No, no te lo vas a poner hasta llegar a la cabaña o lo quieres arruinar corriendo por el bosque.

- Buen punto dije.

- Ya son las 5 pm. Creo que ya es tiempo de que llames a Edward.

- Pero y que le digo, oooh esta parte no la hablamos del plan.

- Hay Bella te pones nerviosa por nada, dijo Rose. Solo llámalo y dile con tu mejor voz sexy que quieres verlo **YA!**

Mmm eso puede funcionar… Alice que ves.

- Llámalo Ya!! Y empezó a reírse.

-Hola amor, dije con mi mejor voz seductora, que estás haciendo. Del otro me contesto un Edward confundido y un poco amargado.

- De caza Bella, estoy aquí con los chicos. No se lo notaba muy animado que digamos, comenzaba a sentirme culpable por la manera en que lo habia tratado en la mañana, pero no podia echar a perder todo que asi le pregunte:

- Mmm que bien y te diviertes?

- Si algo Jasper esta poniendo de muy mal humor a los pumas lo cual hace mas divertida la caza, peroooo ... porquelo preguntas suecede algo?.

- Pasa que se me ocurre una mejor forma de diversión. Ven para casa y te lo demuestro. Te espero en la cabaña. No demores amor.

- Bella te sientes bien, que te sucede estas muy rara hoy.

- Estoy mejor que nunca, solo tengo ganas de festejar mi aniversario con mi esposo en nuestra cabaña de una forma, sexy e intima. Me compre un hermoso vestido para la ocasión y compre lencería que se que tanto te gusta. Que te parece la idea. Edward se quedo callado no hablaba. Edward, Edward empecé a decir desesperada.

- Si, si estoy…. Ya voy para allá. Me quede escuchando que sucedia y juraria que escuche a Edward decirle a Emmet que debia irse con suma urgencia que su sexy mujer lo esperaba.

- Adiós amor no tardes. Y corte dándole un ruidoso beso al teléfono.

Mis cuñadas me miraban atónitas. Dios Bells eso fue… wau increíble., dijo Rose sin salir de su asombro.

- Si, si fue genial, pero ahora solo tenemos 1 hora. Bella nos vamos a la cabaña.

- Okey, okey ya entendí no me empujes le dije.

Llegamos a la cabaña en tiempo record, entramos y Alice dijo.

- Va a llegar en 50 minutos. Tú ponte el vestido. Rose enciende las velas. Yo pondré la música.

- Y bien como me veo.

- Estas… no hay palabras para describirlo mi hermanito va a ser más que feliz esta noche.

- Bella, allí te deje el conjunto de encaje. Recuerda, llega lo saludas, pero nada de acción todavía… Puedes con eso.

- Yo creo que si, dijo Rose

Después de un largo suspiro dije. Sii

Bien ahí dejamos en Champagne.

Buena suerte me dijeron las 2.

Y ahí quede con mi hermoso vestido en un ambiente más que romántico, de película. Esperando a mi príncipe. Todo debía salir como lo habíamos planificado. Esta noche seria una de las mejores de nuestras eternas vidas.

* * *

**Antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! Como Papa Noel se porto conmigo y no voy a tocar la pc por mucho tiempo les dejo un cap introductorio jejeje. Bueno algo mas de informacion tienen ahora el capitulo 7 no logro cerrarlo, no logro que quede como yo quiero. Ya pedi ayuda quizas si Dios me quiere logro que quede como yo sueño y lo tengan antes del 2010.**

**Se me portan bien ... Kiero leer sus comentarios, insultos, pedidos, sugerencias.... **

**Besos. Flor!  
**


	6. La Celebracion Parte 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña encontré un sobre con una nota dirigida hacia mí que decía:

_Amor:_

_Gracias por llegar tan pronto. A tu derecha hay una caja negra con algo para ti, por favor póntelo para hacer todavía más especial esta noche._

_Te espero ansiosa._

_B._

Gire hacia la derecha y ahí estaba la caja que decía la nota. Solo Dios sabe con qué me contraria, abrí la caja con una lentitud que parecía que intentaba desactivar una bomba sin detonarla en el intento.

Cuando corrí por completo la tapa me di cuenta era simplemente un traje negro de etiqueta. Era un traje recto de Hugo Boss color negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata fina del mismo color del traje, era de los trajes que me gustaban simples pero elegantes.

Debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber que era lo que había preparado Bella, empuje la puerta y me encontré con toda la sala llena de velas de distintos tamaños, colores y aromas. Que daban un ambiente más que romántico, estaba la chimenea encendida, en suelo había miles de pétalos de rosa. Con pétalos blancos había formado unas flechas que termina en la chimenea, sobre ella había otro sobre.

_Feliz Aniversario._

_Te amo._

- Donde estaba, ya no aguantaba más quería verla, quería abrazarla, besarla y poder disfrutar con ella este momento.

- Bella cariño, donde estas?

Apareció entre las sombras luciendo increíblemente hermoso y … sexy. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro largo, que se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuervo y tenía un escote más que generoso, que me estaba dejando sin aliento.

- Wau… fue lo único que atine a decir, estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Te ves hermosa. Puede al fin agregar minutos después.

- Gracias, me dijo con un tono más que sensual, tu tampoco te ves nada mal.

Se me acerco, me beso suavemente en los labios, me tendió la mano y me llevo hacia donde estaba la chimenea. Sirvió 2 copas de Champagne. Y pregunto:

- Por qué quieres brindar?

Verla así, a la luz de la lumbre, era algo increíble, no existían palabras para poder describir lo hermosa que estaba. Ningún regalo material se podría comparar a un momento como este. Ella se me quedo mirando, parece que me había perdido de algo.

- Perdón, no te escuche. Que dijiste amor?

- Por qué quieres brindar, te pregunte

- Mmm, por ti , por lo hermosa que eres por lo feliz que me haces y por este maravilloso momento. Lo pensó por un momento, me sonrió y choco su copa con la mía.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporte esta mañana, es que … solo que quería que fuera una completa sorpresa para ti.

- Bella, no tengo nada que perdonarte y mucho menos p0ara reprocharte. Y si ha sido una total sorpresa, estaba seguro que habías olvidado nuestro aniversario. Pero tengo una duda.

- Si, dime cual.

- Como has hecho para planear todo esto?

- Bueno ha sido bastante divertido, el crédito no es todo mío he tenido ayuda de todas las mujeres de la familia, incluida nuestra hija. Sucede que no sabía que regalarte y cada vez que te preguntaba que querías o esperabas, tus respuestas no eran de mucha ayuda. Hasta que hace unos días, por un comentario de Alice vi un brillo en tus ojos y se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea la de hacer algo así….

Yo estaba como en trance, me había perdido imaginando a nuestra pequeña hija ayudando a su madre en los preparativos de nuestra velada.

Mire a mi esposa, dándome cuenta de algo que creía imposible de que había llegado a quererla todavía más de lo que ya la quería. La bese por sorpresa mientras ella hablaba, fue un beso cargado de pasión y por qué no de lujuria. Ella me correspondió de la misma manera, empecé a besar su rostro no deje rincón sin pasar mis labios por ellos.

Bella se separo de mí, cosa que me sorprendió y mucho, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

- No te impacientes, todavía tengo una sorpresa mas para ti. Se podría decir que ese es el regalo. Finalizo la frase dándome un beso en cuello muy cerca del oído.

- Hay mas, le pregunte.

- Oh! Si, esto es solo … La bienvenida finalizo después de una pausa. Mientras terminaba su segunda copas de Champagne, me miro de forma acusadora y con un tono bastante infantil , casi haciendo un puchero como los que hace Nessie cuando quiere algo, ya sabía de quien había y heredado ese gesto, me pregunto:

- Ah todo esto. Y mi regalo, donde esta mi regalo de aniversario. Alice dijo que me encantaría y me dejaría más que feliz y eso creo mucha curiosidad en mí.

- Bueno a comparación de todo lo tú has preparado, no es más que un objeto material…

- No me habrás comparado una isla o un auto nuevo no??

Que ocurrencias tenia, aunque eran buenas ideas hicieron que riera bastante, en este nuestro primer aniversario quería que el regalo fuera algo especial y por qué no simbólico de alguna manera.

Edward, deja ya de reírte y dime que es por favor? Esto último lo acompaño con otro puchero y con una cara de cachorro mojado, si que se parecía a su hija, eran 2 gotas de agua al hora de pedirme o ms bien suplicarme algo.

- Si te digo que es deja de ser sorpresa. Lo tengo aquí en nuestro cuarto.

De un costado de nuestro armario, saque una pequeña estantería de madera. Donde estaban las obras completas de William Shakespeare. Era una edición del Siglo XIX, tenía la tapa de cuero y el nombre de cada una de las obras en dorado, la había conseguido gracias a Carlisle que conocía al editor de esta colección. Me pareció el regalo más que adecuado ya que el pasado invierno ella se había visto obligada a quemar su colección.

- Que es, me pregunto?

Siéntate primero quiero decirte algo quizá te una pista del regalo, sin dejar que viera los otros libros ni el titulo del que tenía en la mano comencé a leerle:

_**No me opongo a que se unan almas leales,**_

_**Pero amor no es amor si mal templado**_

_**Cambia si encuentra cambios eventuales**_

_**Y es al olvido dócil, inclinado**_

_**Amor es un punto fijo, alucinante**_

_**No tiembla nunca, vence las tormentas,**_

_**Astro que guía toda barca errante**_

_**Su esencia ignoras si su altura cuentas**_

_**El amor no es el títere del tiempo:**_

_**Si este destruye labios y mejilla,**_

_**Amor no sufre nunca contratiempo,**_

_**Llega a la eternidad, mar sin orillas.**_

_**Y si en error me prueban he caído**_

_**Yo no habré escrito y nadie habrá querido.**_

Oh, Edward es hermoso. No tengo palabras para decirte lo que me ha gustado el regalo y mucho menos para explicarte lo que sentí mientras recitabas ese hermoso Soneto. Bien ahora me toca a mí. Me beso en los labios, me sentó en la cama y me dijo al oído: Prepárate, espero te guste. Lo Último que me dijo fue, cuenta hasta 10 y después desapareció de mi vista.

* * *

**Hola, tanto tiempo, bueno aca les dejo el principio del momento tan esperado. Espero les guste el Soneto CXVI de Shakespeare. Ya logre terminar el Cap 7 gracias a Stella y Sabrina que me ayudaron. Les deseo el mejor de los 2010!!! Muchos besos a todas las kiero y gracias por leer mis delirios, digo la nove jeje. Espero les guste. Muchos besos. Hasta el proximo año!!!**


	7. La Celebracion Parte 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

Dios que nervios, tranquilízate Bella, me dije. Relájate, inspira hondo, esto ha sido tu idea, y no puede acobardarte a último momento. Recordé mentalmente los consejos de Rose y Alice, como debía actuar, y esas posiciones… Espié por la puerta y vi que Edward paseándose por la habitación al parecer estaba o muy nervioso o muy ansioso. Verlo así me causo gracia y me dio las agallas que me estaban faltando para salir. Verifique que todo estuviera en su lugar, y abrí la puerta.

Creo que por la cara que puso apenas atravesé la puerta quedo más que claro que el corset estaba teniendo el efecto deseado ya que empecé a ver como la cara de Edward se acercaba hacia a mí, por un momento cruzo por mi mente dejarme "atrapar" pero no, tenía que esperar a la sorpresa… Yo debía ser quien manejaría los tiempos esta noche… Por lo que me puse en marcha y comencé a arrastrarlo hacia la cama y mientras le pedía que me siguiera la corriente, el muy sumisamente me obedeció… en el momento en el cual su trasero toco el colchón de nuestra cama, desaparecí para terminar de preparar el ambiente. Desde el baño le puse play al equipo de música y salí con una hermosa bata de seda azul, y con mi látigo, presta a hacer mi striptease. Se le notaba tan impaciente que empecé a sentir un poco de pena por él, pero sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación estaría tan feliz….Cuando la música empezó con los acordes indicados para que yo me moviera empecé lentamente a desabrochar la bata y dejar solo un poco de mi delicioso conjunto a la vista, solo para después volver a taparlo… poco a poco vi como iba enloqueciendo con mis movimientos y fue agregando mas intensidad…Luego de unos minutos de incitarlo hasta el punto de la locura por fin me desprendí de la dichosa bata, dejando al descubierto el precioso modelito de corset con las medias y los preciosos guantes… Me sentía más que satisfecha al ver como su cara se contorsionaba de placer al ver tan detallados mis movimientos. En ese momento Edward se levanto de la cama y me dijo, con una mirada más que picara y con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba:

- Bella amor, deja que te ayude, y poso su mano en mi hombro e intento empezar a desatar el corset. Cosa que si bien me gusto, no era parte del plan, fui ahí que se me ocurrió que podía "castigarlo" por la intromisión.

- Oh no, no, le dije mientras retiraba delicadamente su mano de mi espalda. Lo mire a los ojos e intente parecer lo mas enojada posible, te estas portando muy mal Eddie, lo rete igual que a Nessie cuando no me hacía caso, por eso mismo vas a recibir un castigo.

Y en segundo lo senté, en una silla que estaba enfrente de la cama, atándolo con los brazos puestos por la parte de atrás de su espalda aprisionados contra la silla… Era un nudo bastante flojo hasta para un humano. Pero por lo visto me entendí y siguió mi juego y no intento desatarse.

De 2 latigazos le saque la camisa. Con una gran sonrisa le dije es mi turno de destrozar tu ropa.

Me acerque lentamente hasta que me pechos cubiertos por el corset quedaron justo a la altura de sus ojos y le dije muy inocentemente…

- Y te está gustando hasta el momento tu regalo de aniversario. Porque si no te agrada puedo terminar en este momento le pregunte.

- No, no, por favor no pares me encanta mi regalo. No quiero que termine jamás, me dijo más que contento.

Me detuve en seco enfrente suyo, y comencé a sacarme los guantes, inclinándome hacia delante, una vez que llegue a los dedos me los saque de un tiro con dientes y con justa precisión estos terminaron en su rostro. Ondulando mis hombros mientras me agachaba desenganche las medias del portaligas, comencé a bajarlas lentamente, al llegar a los tobillos, levante mi pie del suelo y de una pequeña patada me libere de las medias. Fue entonces que Edward volvió a emitir sonido y me dijo:

- Bella, por Dios, dejame tocarte…

Lo medite por un momento, y lo invite a acercárseme, con un gesto con mi dedo índice. Pasó su mano suavemente por mi espalda y comenzó a desatar mi corset, una vez que había terminado por completo, me dio un tierno beso en cuello y el corset fue a parar al piso. Me giro, y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, yo le correspondí de la misma manera

Edward me tomo fuerte de la cintura y apoyo mi espalda contra la pared, me miro fijo a los ojos como pidiendo mi consentimiento por lo que estaba por hacer, en sus ojos se notaba el deseo, las ganas… Comenzaba a perderme en sus hermosos ojos cuando ingreso en mi, comenzó siendo tierno casi tímido. Con placer hundí mis manos en su cabello y atraje su rostro hacia mi pecho. Esto hizo que cambia el ritmo de su accionar para convertirse en algo salvaje y pasional. Empezó a besar mis senos, y con su lengua siguió el contorno de los mismos, lo que hizo que me estremeciera hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Sosteniendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo, me deposito tiernamente en la cama y allí siguió besando todo mi cuerpo. Yo ya estaba extasiada de placer, este era sin dudas uno de los momentos más felices de mi existencia y por tanto quería tener una participación más activa.

Así que haciendo uso de mi fuerza de neófita, lo tome por el brazo y lo deje en la alfombra conmigo encima de él. Sintiendolo dentro mío, comencé a hacer unos movimientos circulares que según Rose eran de lo mas placenteros… Ooooh Diooooos llegue a decir es voz alta, sí que lo eran.

Mire el rostro exultante de Edward, y no todavía no podía creer que fuera verdad que llevamos 1 año de casados, y que ese hombre tan perfecto y bello era mi marido, el era mío, solo** MIO.** Esto último lo dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta. Lo mire sorprendida no podía creer que lo había dicho. Que vergüenza pensé para mis adentros.

El estaba más que feliz, al parecer le había gustado mi comentario. Paso su dedo pulgar por mi labios, y me beso apasionadamente, rosando con lo violento, pasaba su lengua por mi labios como si quisiera memorizar su forma. Luego me susurro al oído.

- No tengas vergüenza, tú eres **MI **única dueña. Tuyo es mi corazón y mi alma. Te amo.

Estábamos sentados frente a frente, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, mis manos recorrían vehemencia su espalda mientras el besaba mi cuello. Compartíamos la necesidad de sentirnos uno, de fundir nuestros cuerpos hasta ser un solo ser. Sentir su pecho presionado sobre el mío, el contacto de sus labios por mi cuerpo era de las sensaciones más increíbles que había experimentado. Solo atinaba a decir oooh, dios… o simplemente gemir el placer no me dejaba mucho por decir, no existían palabras para explicar el gozo que experimentaba.

Sentía que sus manos me quemaban, estaba llegando al clímax, podía sentir esa mezcla de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Fue en un largo suspiro y en un jadeante gracias que llegue a la cima del placer.

Nos dejamos caer exhaustos, Edward me abrazo por el costado y me dio un beso en la corilla. Mire hacia la ventana y ya estaba amaneciendo, y los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, verlo brillar me hizo recordar a aquella mañana en la Isla Esme, y su trágica reacción, esto último me causo gracia e hizo que soltara una risa.

Un extrañado Edward, me pregunto qué me sucedía que era lo que me causaba tanta gracia. A lo que le conteste.

- Nada, solamente recodaba nuestra primera vez y como reaccionaste a la mañana siguiente. Recodaba las plumas… Al parecer a Edward también le gusto mi recuerdo y se me unió en la risa.

* * *

**Bueno costo pero aca esta!!! Espero que cumpla con las expectativas creadas. Quiero volver a agradecer a Sabrina y Stella, que sin ella no hubiera podido crear este capitulo ... Estaba muuy perdida jajaja.**

**Espero que hayan empezado genial el 2010. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas lo que sea!!! Me gusta saber que piensan despues de leer mis delirios jajaja.**

**En fin, ya me voy. Besos **

**Flor!**


	8. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

Tanto Edward como yo queríamos regalarle algo a Alice en agradecimiento por todo el apoyo y ayuda que ella nos había brindado. Pero teníamos un problema, Alice gracias a su don sabría de cualquier fiesta o regalo que hiciéramos en su honor, que así antes de de organizar debíamos ver cómo hacer para que ella no supiera nada. Debíamos hacer un plan y muy bueno a prueba de premociones.

Hablando de este tema con Rose y Esme nos dimos cuenta de algo muy valioso mientras no decidiéramos nada al respecto Alice no sospecharía. Pero que le podíamos regalar, debía ser algo especial, inolvidable, debía ser tan único como ella. A Rose se le ocurrió le podríamos regalar un viaja a Paris, se acercaba la semana de la moda y que más divertido para una fashonista que ir prácticamente a la Meca de la moda. No era mala idea pero no convencía. Aunque podía ser una buena cuartada.

- En qué piensas Bella, me pregunto Esme

- Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto, podríamos volver a casar a Alice y a Jasper, le podemos regalar la boda de sus sueños, que les parece la idea. Le dije mientras imaginaba una forma de organizar todo sin que Alice supiera algo al respecto.

- Me gusta, pero como hacemos para que no se dé cuenta, dijo Rose

-Organizamos todo mientras ella está disfrutando de nuestro regalo, sus 15 días en la ciudad Luz con Jasper, obvio vamos a necesitar la complicidad del novio, dijo Esme. En ese momento vimos como Alice mas bailando que caminando se acercaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

- Que hacen de que hablan?, inquirió Alice, sin duda algo sabia

- Bella nos está contando como paso la noche, dijo Rose, gracias a dios que se le ocurrió una excusa, pero justo tenía que ser esa, pensé para mis adentros.

- Aaaah es verdad, no nos has contado nada, quiero todos los detalles, la mire un poco incomoda. Eeeh bueno no todos los detalles cuéntanos ya Bella sabes lo que quiero decir y saber agrego Rose.

- Fue sin dudas la mejor noche de mi existencia. Fue mágico. Edward y yo, hice una pausa, y comencé a recordar esa maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado. Fue como conocernos otra vez, continúe, fue una noche cargada de recuerdos. Sabes quise poner en práctica el consejo que me diste, pero no pude Edward me gano de mano. Pero ya lo voy a lograr. Al finalizar esta frase mis cuñadas intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices, no podían perder la oportunidad de "instruirme"

- No te preocupes tenemos tiempo para enseñarte bien, en el día de ayer solo te dijimos lo genérico después te daremos unas clases particulares. Al parecer Esme no estaba muy cómoda con el tema de conversación y decido intervenir para cambiar el tema

- Cariño, que te ha regalado Edward.

- Oh, el regalo, Alice tenias razón me encanto. Me regalo la colección completa de las obras de Shakespeare, como bien sabes la colección que tenia, la perdí el pasado invierno. Es una colección hermosa y los más lindo de todo fue cuando Edward me leyó un soneto de amor de Shakespeare, finalice la frase casi en un suspiro.

- Bella creo que deberías llamar a Charlie, dijo algo nerviosa Alice.

- Que sucede, me alarmé, le ha pasado algo a él o Nessie.

- No es nada de eso, es solo un presentimiento, debería hablar con tu padre.

- Por favor dime que sucede, tú no tienes presentimientos

- Bellaaa, grito Edward desde la casa, ha llamado tu padre quiere que vallamos a su casa. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujada en el rostro de Alice, ella se me adelanto ni me dejo decir a, que ya me previno.

- No te diré nada, tu solo limítate a ir a ver a tu padre.

El camino a casa de mi padre se me hizo eterno, hubiese preferido ir corriendo que en auto, pero debíamos guardar las apariencias, yo no entendía el sentido si mi padre estaba casi al tanto de todo.

- Puede ser que tu padre sepa algo, pero los vecinos no, me dijo mi esposo, no debemos levantar sospecha no podemos llegar a pie, sino como explicarías el hecho. Nuestras casas nos están muy cercas que digamos.

Al fin logramos llegar a casa de Charlie, estaba sentado en uno de los escalones del porche viendo a Nessie jugar con Jake. Salí del auto rapidísimo y fui al encuentro con mi padre, Edward me tomo la mano y me pidió que me tranquilizara, que no era ninguna mala noticia la que tenía para darme.

- Hija, que hermosa te ves, felicidades, me ha contado Nessie que han festejado su primer aniversario, como la han pasado. Dijo mientras me abraza y tendía su mano derecha para saludar a Edward.

- Muy bien papa, gracias. Podrías decirme que sucede, porque nos has llamado con tata urgencia. Le dije un poco molesta.

- Ven entremos se limito a decir. Me tomo de la mano y llevo hacia la casa. En la sala de estar, se encontraban Billy, Jake, Sue, Seth y Leah.

- Bien ahora que ya estamos todo creo que es momento de decirles, se acerco hacia donde estaba Sue, la tomo por la cintura le dio un beso y continúo. Como ustedes saben hace tiempo Sue y yo estamos juntos y hemos decidido casarnos.

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dijimos al unisonó Leah y yo. La cara de mi padre que hasta hace un momento era de felicidad ahora demostraba dolor y sorpresa. Sue se acerco a Leah y comenzaron a hablar, más bien a discutir. Mi padre en cambio me miro y se fue a la cocina, tras él fueron Jake con Billy. Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo al porche.

- Bella, que sucede porque has reaccionado así?

-Qué, que tiene de malo. O es que no has escuchado lo que Charlie ha dicho.

- Si lo escuche y me parece una idea genial. Tu padre se ve muy feliz no entiendo porque te opones. Me parece un poco egoísta de tu parte.

- Una idea genial, le dije casi gritando. Y encima me dices egoísta es que no tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo.

- Si lo sé, tu padre se ha enamorado de una buena mujer y quiere hacerlo formal. Amor la verdad es que no lo entiendo cuando se caso tu madre lo aceptaste bastante bien. Me dijo acariciándome el brazo derecho. Creí que no guardabas esperanza de ver a tus padres juntos en pareja.

-Es que… no tiene nada que ver con eso, no guardo esperanza alguna que estupidez, le dije molesta por su comentario.

- Entonces con qué?

- Deja tu no entiendes. Entre a la casa y busque a mi padre que todavía charlaba con Billy, este me miro de muy mala manera, murmuro que era una desagradecida, con toda intención de que yo lo escuchara. Le pedí a Jake si podía ir ver a Nessie así podía hablar con mi padre a solas.

- Que sucede hija, me dijo con un dolor en la voz, ya empezaba a sentirme culpable, si bien era muy injusto de mi parte pretender que mi padre no formara pareja otra vez, no podía esperar que aceptara la idea de un salto y lo felicitara y me pusiera a organizar la boda.

- Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi reacción ante la noticia. Es solo que …. Y no pude seguir, me di media vuelta y me puse a mirar por la ventana, ya comenzaba a sentirme culpable sabía que había reaccionado mal.

- Que Bells, que, sigue quiero saber tu opinión al respecto.

- Papa me parece muy pronto, muy apresurado. Oh Dios estará embaraza, podrá todavía qué edad tiene , comencé a hacer cálculos mentales mientras hablaba. Solamente me parece que es muy reciente lo de Harry. No se papa simplemente no me parece buena idea.

- Lo entiendo, es solo que la amo, y con ella soy tan feliz ella me entiende, me comprende, me ayuda con todo, esto… y se puso a mirar conmigo por la ventana como Nessie jugaba con Edward y Jake.

- No sabía que sentías algo… tan fuerte por ella. No quiero que me malinterpretes pero lo has pensado bien, digo estas seguro de que ella es la mujer para ti.

-Tu sabes que no hago nada sin pensarlo dos veces, y si ella es la mujer con la quiero pasar el resto de mis días, los que me quedan. Quiero pasar mis últimos días rodeados de los quiero.

-Papa tan poco es para ponerse tan fatalista ni que fueras a morir mañana, le dije un poco en broma y otro poco preocupada.

-Jajajaja lo sé hija, es tampoco soy tan joven, y tu ya tienes tu familia, y bueno yo me siento solo y con Sue compartimos tantas cosas.

- Es por eso que te quieres casar, porque te sientes solo, perdóname por ser tan mala hija, sé que no te visitamos lo suficiente, es que …. Me abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla, ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño eran sumamente extrañas. Y Dijo:

- Hay hija, no es por soledad ni por nada que ande maquinando tu loca cabeza. Es algo mucho más simple, la amo y con ella soy feliz. Cuando dijo eso se le ilumino la cara, hablaba con tanto amor, no podía ser tan egoísta en que estaba pensando.

- Bueno papa cuenta conmigo, en que puedo ayudar como, cuando y donde quieres la boda. Yo organizo todo.

-Gracias, gracias de verdad es muy importante para mi tu opinión y apoyo.

Luego fui a disculparme con Sue, al parecer ella también había logrado solucionar con Leah las objeciones hacia la boda. Le repetí lo dicho a Charlie que la ayudaría con boda. Solo me faltaba una disculpa, me acerque al frente donde estaban Jake, mi hija y Edward, solo tuve que retirar el escudo un momento y gritarle mentalmente: Lo siento. El solo sonrió y se acerco a besarme en la frente.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, me dijo.

Lo que quedo el día, se divido en Charlie mostrando fotos mías de niñas de lo mas bochornosas, y embarazosas, esas fotos definitivamente deberían ser quemadas. Luego fuimos al patio de atrás a pedido de Nessie que quería jugar a las escondidas . Y eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, cuando nos fuimos, el viaje de vuelta fue mucho más tranquilo, Renesme dormía en asiento trasero. Edward me tomo la mano y la beso, y le pregunte:

- Y eso por qué?

- Porque te amo y porque soy tu marido. Amor al final hablaste con las chicas sobre el regalo para Alice.

- Todavía no hay nada decidido. Pero tenemos una buena idea. Le dije mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

* * *

**Bueno tarde pero volvi, pasa que estoy a full con la organizacion de la Reunion en el planetario, y con la organizacion de mi cumple!!!!**

**Espero les guste este capitulo. Y los que siguen jejeje. Besos . Flor!**


	9. Plan En Marcha

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

Al llegar a la casa nos encontramos con una Alice más que contenta, al parecer se había "enterado" de su regalo. Nos recibió con un:

- Gracias, gracias!! No tenían porque… Aunque pensándolo mejor si tenían porque jajaja.

- Disfrútalo mucho hermanita, le dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba.

Era mi deber poner en marcha el plan para hacerle el verdadero regalo a Alice. Lo primero seria explicarle todo a Jasper y contar con su apoyo y que sea nuestro cómplice.

- Jasper, puedo hablar contigo un momento , le dije.

- Si en que te puedo ayudar.

- Bien Jass, veras… Sucede que estoy necesitando tu ayuda… Necesito que le pidas matrimonio a Alice. Le dije sin más preámbulos.

- Bella, con Alice ya estamos casados creí que ya lo sabías, me dijo un desconcertado Jasper.

- Oh, claro que lo sé, pero necesito que le vuelvas a proponer matrimonio, tómalo como una confirmación de sus votos maritales. Es que quiero agradecerle a Alice su ayuda y el viaje que le vamos a regalar con Edward me parece poco y con las chicas se nos ocurrió que una boda seria el regalo perfecto.

- Mmm, no es por menospreciar tu idea, pero creo que Alice lo verá, y ya no será sorpresa y se volverá loca queriendo organizar todo. No me parece buena idea, creo que se dará cuenta.

- Bueno s por eso que estoy buscando tu ayuda, necesito que mínimo estén por Paris 15 días. La primer semana no será problema estas de desfile en desfile pero la segunda es ahí donde tendrás que poner tu imaginación a trabajar para lograr que Alice este distraída y no quiera volver todavía.

- Así y todo con mi ayuda como lograr que ella no vea ninguno de tus planes.

- Sencillo, no tomare ningún decisión y cuando sea necesario lo hare en compañía de Jake o de Nessie.

- Siendo así cuenta conmigo. Hare lo mejor posible, todo sea por que ella sea feliz.

- Gracias, muchas gracias por la ayuda. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y llame a la familia para hacer el gran anuncio, para hace oficial nuestro regalo. Alice fue la primera en llegar, Jasper seguía al lado mío, como los demás se demoraban según ella, fue por Carlisle y Esme al despacho, por Edward y Nessie al jardín, solo faltaban Emmet y Rose quienes estaban encerrados en su dormitorio. Subió lentamente las escaleras, se paro en el cuarto de Rose y golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Y dijo:

- Hey! Ustedes dos pueden dejar… eso… que haciendo para después Bella quiere darles una noticia, tienen hasta 3 para salir sino tiro la puerta abajo. Uno, do…

No pudo terminar de contar, que un malhumorado Emmet ya estaba sobre ella.

- Si que eres irritante, le dijo.

Bueno ya estamos todos Bella, que quieres decirnos, mire a Rose buscando su complicidad, y abrazada de mi esposo dije.

- Como todos se habrán dado cuenta Alice esta más feliz que de costumbre y es porque, Edward y yo hemos decido regalarle a ella y Jasper, un viaje a Paris para estar en la semana de la moda.

Mientras Alice nos agradecía, y nos decía que nos debíamos pero que de todos modos gracias Emmet se burlaba de Jasper, diciéndole, que lo compadecía.

Alice corrió a su cuarto a armar las valijas, ya que el avión salía a las 19.45 horas del aeropuerto de Seattle. La escuchamos quejarse que no tenía valijas suficientes y Jas preguntándole para que necesitaba tanta ropa si en Paris iba seguro a comprar más.

Oh, amor eres tan inteligente, siendo así con 4 valijas, será suficiente.

Bajo con las 4 valijas y todos lo preguntamos porque llevaba tanto equipaje. Y ella muy tranquila y un poco ofendida nos contesto.

Poco equipaje solo llevo 3 valijas una es de Jasper. Este rodeo los ojos y miro hacia el techo. Me olvidaba, Rose por casualidad tu no podrás hablar con tu amiga que trabaja en Valentino.

Ya lo hice hermanita, ni bien Bella me comento del regalo, le llame. Esta feliz de recibirlos. Según me comento el desfile de Valentino es el que cierra la semana de la moda. Me pidió que la fueras a ver ni bien llegues así te da los pases libres para ti y Jasper.

Oh, gracias , gracias Rose, dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos por la emoción.

Los acompañamos al aeropuerto, mientras los despedíamos y le pedimos a Alice que se controlara lo más posible en las compras, mientras que Emmet y Edward se apiadaban del pobre Jasper y aconsejaban paciencia.

Durante el viaje de regreso note que Nessie estaba triste:

Hija, sucede algo porque tienes esa carita, le pregunte

Nada, mami, nada. Me dijo muy triste

Cariño, no tienes por qué tener miedo a tu tía no le pasara nada malo, y volverá en tan solo 15 días llenas de compras y regalos para ti. Que así no tienes porque preocuparte. Le dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Al parecer este comentario la reconforto y se le volvió a iluminar la mirada.

**Alice POV**

El viaje me pareció eterno, llegamos a Paris, la ciudad luz. Ya había venido un par de veces con la familia pero esta era la primera vez que venía sola con Jas. Estaba a punto de amanecer que así corrimos por un taxi para ir al hotel.

Bella había reservado en el Hotel Four Seasons, pero no me había querido decir que habitación ni nada.

- Bonjour, dijo Jasper, Je m` appel Jasper Hale, no puedo terminar su perfecta frase en francés que el encargado le dijo.

- Señor Hale, bienvenido al Four Seasons, ya tenemos todo preparado por favor sígame si están amable. Deje ahí sus maletas el botones las subirá por usted, dijo esto mientras le hacía seña al empleado. Mi nombre es Alán y estoy para servirles

Subimos al elevador y este marco el pen hause. La señora Bella, les reservo el pen hause presidencial, este cuenta de 2 baños uno con hidromasaje, su propia cocina, un cuarto de estar, donde tienen la televisión y la computadora con conexión a internet. Este es el cuarto principal dijo mientras habría las 2 puertas de par en par y nos encontramos con una inmensa cama, alta, que tenia cortina, era hermosa, como las de las películas de la época.

- Bien , me retiro, dejare que se instalen deben estar agotados por el vieja. No duden en llamarme si precisan algo. Jasper le tendió la mano, donde seguro le dio una buena propina y lo acompaño hacia la puerta.

Antes de desempacar decidí que sería buena idea ver como estaría el clima en los próximos días. El noticiero del clima pronosticaba una semana llena de lluvia y días nublados. Al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestra parte. Apague el televisor y fui hacia la habitación y me dispuse a guardar la ropa en el closet. Me asombro lo grande y bien repartido que estaba , al parecer los franceses si sabían hacer armarios.

Me acerque la gigante ventanal que tena vista a la Torre Eiffel y me maraville del paisaje, y de lo hermosa que era la ciudad. Jasper se acerco hacia donde estaba me abrazo por detrás, me dio un tierno beso en cuello y resignadamente me pregunto.

- Cuantos desfiles deberé ver durante nuestra estadía.

- Oh solo veremos los importantes amor le conteste. Serán 15 o 20.

- Oh genial, me quedo más tranquilo. Me beso y se fue hacia donde se encontraba la computadora. Tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo al lado debía hacer algo durante nuestra estadía para recompensarlo.

* * *

**Perdon si em quedo muy largo o si me odian, pero sino esta esta parte "introductoria" no van a entender lo que sigue... Bueno como se acerca mi cumple voy a andar complicada para escribir y poder publicar pero voy a poner todo de mi para traerles minimo el cap 10. Gracias por leerme espero sus criticas y aportes. Kiero muuuuuuuchos comentarios jajaja!!**

**Se las kiere Flor!**


	10. Paris

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Ya llevábamos 6 días en Paris, Jasper había soportado sin ninguna queja todos los desfiles de de la Paris Fashion Week. Y por si fuera poco me había acompañado a visitar todas las tiendas de avenida Montaigne, donde le pude compra a Nessie un hermoso solerito de Christian Dior a lunares blancos y negros. Paseando por la ciudad Jasper insistió en visitar la zona del Triangulo de Oro, donde se concentraban las joyerías más exclusivas de la ciudad, y porque no del mundo, me parecía muy extraño su repentino deseo de visitar joyerías pero no podía rehusarme, el había visitado todas las tiendas de las ciudad por mí.

Al llegar al hotel Alan siempre tan servicial nos informo que en nuestra ausencia había llamado Bella, Alan insistió en llevar las bolsas hasta la habitación y nos pregunto si pensábamos bajar al restaurant a cenar esta noche a lo que Jasper, en un perfecto francés, le contesto que ya habíamos comido. Debía admitir que escucharlo hablar en francés me parecía muy sexy.

Una vez que estuvimos solos, tome el teléfono y marque hacia casa.

- Hola, dijo Rose del otro lado, quien habla.

- Como quien habla, ya te has olvidado de mí que no me reconoces la voz

- Oh, Alice que alegría escucharte. Perdona es que hemos estado tan ocupadas.

- Si he visto que están preparando una fiesta, o por lo menos tú. No he podido ver mucho del futuro de Bella deje que deje Forks. Todo anda bien por allá, pregunte ya algo preocupada.

- Nooo, para nada, me contesto una nerviosa Rose, no sucede nada. Solo que nuestra cuñada ha pasado mucho tiempo con Jake, Seth y Leah. Y tú como estas me pregunto.

- Muy bien, hemos recorrido todo Paris ya mañana termina la semana de la moda y nos volveremos, lo extraño mucho sobre todo a mi sobrina favorita.

- Como tan pronto, no crees que deberías quedarte un tiempo más.

- Rose, acaso no quieres que vuelvas, le dije un poco dolida

- Dios, Alice no seas así, lo digo por ti nada más. Aquí esta Bella te la paso.

- Hola, Alice como estas, como la estas pasando en Paris, como esta Jasper.

- Hola, wau ya te pareces a Nessie con tantas preguntas, la estamos pasando de 10, la verdad que Paris es una ciudad hermosa, Jas creo que la ha pasado muy bien, esta aquí a mi lado mirando televisión. Dime por que nos has llamado.

- Ah, sí perdona que te moleste pero Nessie quería hablar contigo, ha quedado muy afligida desde tu partida. Edward la intento reconfortar diciéndole que le traerías regalos pero no solo ha logrado que se quedara tranquila unos días. Pobre mi sobrina, yo aquí feliz y ella allí extrañándome. Sin dudas debía volver ni bien terminara el desfile de mañana, si no fuera que me había comprometido con Jesica Host la amiga de Rose, ya estaría volviendo a Forks.

-Alice, Alice estas ahí, pregunto Bella.

- Si, si estoy, perdona me distraje, pásame ya con Nessie por favor, casi le ordene.

- Tía, tía Alice, pregunto una pequeña vocecita del otro lado del teléfono, en su voz se notaba lo angustiada que estaba. Tía te extraño cuando vuelves.

- Oh cariño, yo también te extraño. No debes preocuparte. En pocos días volveré, no sabes la cantidad de regalos que he comprado. La próxima vez que la tía haga un viaje tu vendrás conmigo te parece.

- Si, me dijo muy contenta. Te quiero tía Alice.

- Yo también te quiero, le dije mientras le daba un beso al tubo del teléfono. En 2 días nos volveremos a ver.

Mientras hablaba con Nessie sonó el celular de Jasper, de seguro habrá de ser Emmet o Edward que llamaban para burlarse de él, pero ya verían esos 2 a mi regreso. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y tenía ganas de explorar la noche parisina, por lo que fui al cuarto y me cambie, decidí por un look urbano pero sexy, una remera de cuello bote ajustada a mi cintura de color plateado, lo acompañe con unos jeans negros también ajustado y unos estiletos también plateados. Tome mi cartera y nos fuimos con Jasper a disfrutar de la noche como cualquier adolescente normal.

Después de recorrer las calles nos decidimos por el primer pub que nos había llamado la atención de llamaba Au petit garage, lo que significa según Jasper, el pequeño taller. Antiguamente había sido una carnicería y parecía que todavía quedaban rastros de ella en las paredes. Llegamos justo para el happy houer, aprovechamos la oportunidad y tomamos unos tragos de tequila, tomamos tanto que cualquier humano estaría ya en coma alcohólico pero a nosotros parecería no hacernos efecto alguno.

Mientras Jasper iba a la barra por otra botella de Tequila, tuve un visión de Rose hablando con el padre Weber, no le di demasiada importancia de seguro ella estará ayudando a Bella con la boda de su padre. Al volver con la botella de Tequila note que Jasper no se sentía muy cómodo en el pub, al parecer había una señorita con un aroma más que tentador para él y me pidió que nos fuéramos de caza para poder estar más que alimentado y no tener ningún incidente en el desfile de mañana.

Regresamos al hotel con la primera luz del alba, nos dimos una ducha y nos cambiamos de ropa. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando la mucama toco nuestra puerta para asear nuestra habitación.

- Bueno, amor hora de irnos debemos ir a la oficina de Jessica Hot`s.

- Eh, amor con respecto a eso, puedo no acompañarte esta mañana, me dijo un temeroso Jasper, sucede que Edward me pidió que pasara porTiffany's y le compre un anillo a Bella, como sabes ya se acerca su cumpleaños.

- Y porque no lo compra el, en casa hay joyerías Tiffany's, porque te tiene que pedir a ti.

- Amor, me lo pide a mí porque no quiere que Bella sospeche, para ir a Tiffany's tendría que viajar o a New York o a Los Ángeles, y yo ya estoy aquí y no me cuesta nada. No te enojas no?

- No, no me enojo para nada, solos estaba ilusionada, en que conocieras a Jessica es realmente muy simpática y amable y es toda una experta en modas.

- Es solo hasta el mediodía, cariño, después nos encontraremos e iremos juntos al desfile y la podre conocer ahí. Me acompañado hasta la puerta de entrada del hotel, me beso y se fue en busca de esa joya que le había en cargado Edward.

Yo mientras tanto como era temprano fui caminando hasta la oficina de Jessica, disfrute de las calles y sus paisajes, saque fotos para poder mostrarle a Nessie y ya que estaba sola aproveche para comprarles algo a las chicas, a Rose le compre un par de Manolo Blahnik rojos, a Bella le compre un vestido celeste en corte princesa no de diseñador por de seguro se quejaría, pero era una imitación de un Channel y ella no tendría por qué saberlo, al pasar por una casa de antigüedades vi un espejo de la época de María Antonieta y su supe automáticamente que ese sería el regalo perfecto para Esme. A los chicos decidí no comprarles nada en especial les llevaría 2 remeras a rayas negras y blancas y los obligaría a usarlas con unas boinas negras, si ese sería el mejor castigo por estar burlándose de Jas desde que se enteraron del viaje. A Carlisle en cambio que le podría regalar, me termine decidiendo por 2 botellas de Champagne Don Perignon del año 1918.

Era ya pasados el mediodía, yo seguía de compras y no había ido a la oficina de Jessica, al llegar me atendió su amable asistente que me dijo:

- La señora Jessica fue a verificar que todo estuviera perfecto para el desfile me pidió que le diera las acreditaciones y que solicitara que la busque en el detrás de la pasarela así podían charlar una vez finalizado el desfile.

Le agradecí por la información y salí desesperada a la búsqueda de Jasper, como no sabía si ya había terminado el encargo de mi hermanito lo llame a su celular.

- Hola, Jas amor, donde estas, le pregunte ansiosa.

- Acabo de llegar al hotel me estaba cambiando para ir a buscarte a la oficina de Jessica, creí que ibas a tardar más. Que sucedió, estas bien , está todo bien ya estaba impacientando

- Oh esta todo más que bien, es solo que Jessica no se encontraba la veremos en el desfile. Espérame estoy a unas pocas calles del hotel.

Al llegar a la habitación Jasper me esperaba con un hermoso ramo de rosas, tenia puesto un traje gris, me abrazo me dio un beso en cuello y me susurro un te amo al oído.

- Jasper, Jasper, no puedes dejarte llevar debemos llegar al desfile. Deja que me cambie, le dije entre risas, dado que sus besos por mi cuello me estaban causando cosquillas. Le un beso fugaz y me fui a cambiar para irnos al desfile.

Elegir la ropa fue lo más difícil, no sabía que ponerme, todo me parecía que no era lo adecuado para la ocasión. Ningún vestido me convencía.

- Alice, porque demoras tanto. Esta todo en orden, me pregunto un impaciente Jasper.

- Sucede que no tengo que ponerme, le dije con histeria en la voz

- Como que tienes que ponerte, has comparado de todo, ponte el vestido purpura que compraste ayer. Y apresúrate que faltan 30 minutos para que comience el desfile.

- Oh el vestido purpura, eres un genio amor, recuérdame recompensarte por esto, le grite del otro lado de la habitación. Era un vestido purpura strapless, con una falda que iba cayendo como en diferentes capas que me llegaba a la rodilla. Me recogí el cabello, dejándome dos mechones que caían como bucles sobre mi rostro.

- Y que tal me veo, le pregunte mientras daba una vuelta.

- Hermosa como siempre, ahora vamos que tenemos el auto abajo esperándonos.

Logramos llegar al desfile a tiempo, el lugar estaba todo ambientado en plateado, la pasarela era de ese color, en realidad todo el salón estaba invadido por el plateado. Fuimos a nuestros asientos de primera fila, que daban justo a mitad de la pasarela. El desfile comenzó con 10 minutos de retraso, al parecer el tema elegido por los diseñadores de Valentino eran los colores metalizados. Ya casi termina el desfile y no había logrado ver todavía un vestido que me gustara realmente hasta que llego en la última pasada. Era de color verde, con un escote en V no muy profundo ni marcado era justo, perfecto, tiene unos breteles que se hacen cada vez mas angostos a medida se acercan a la espalda, la cual queda al descubierto, los breteles se unen a una faja del mismo color, que marca la cintura y marca la caída del vestido que tiene una pequeña cola. Era hermoso, estaba enamorada de ese vestido lo tenía que tener como fuera.

Ni bien termino el desfile tire de Jasper para que acompañara a los vestidores, en la entrada con encontramos con Jessica.

- Hola tú debes ser Alice la hermana de Rose, yo soy Jessica, nos saludo con 2 besos uno en cada mejilla.

- Hola, si soy la hermana de Rose él es mi novio Jasper Hale.

- Mucho encantado de conocerla le dijo Jas mientras le besaba la mano.

- Oh esto un caballero, me dijo al oído. Acompáñenme, le hare un recorrido has visto algún vestido que te ha gustado, me pregunte.

- Oh siii, eh visto el vestido más hermoso, y el anteúltimo vestido el verde, me he enamorado. Dime como lo puedo conseguir.

- Ves aquel hombre de chaqueta blanca con lente de sol, ese es Thierry, el diseñador del vestido, dile que has hablado conmigo y arregla todo para llevarte ese vestido.

- Oh muchas gracias, le dije mientras la abrace. Me tomo del brazo y me llevo donde estaba Thierry, nos presento y luego nos dejo solos para que pudiéramos hacer negocios.

- Señor Thierry, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, y estoy interesada en ese vestido, le dije mientras señalaba a la modelo, y estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por él. Debo felicitarlo por tal obra de arte.

- Merci beaucoup, me alegra que le haya gustado, ese vestido madame, me dijo mitad en francés mitad en castellano, cuesta 7mil euros.

- Pues bien me lo llevo cuando lo paso a buscar.

- Venga por mi oficina el martes próximo.

- Pero estamos a sábado no podrá ser antes, le dije un poco nerviosa

- Imposible, me dijo el muy tranquilo, casi indignado por mi pedido.

- Bueno le martes será, le dije resignada era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

Al volver vi a Jasper, mi Jasper, coqueteando con Jessica Hot`s, estaban los 2 en un rincón, el recostado sobre la pared, hablan en francés y no podía entender muy bien lo que decían pero no me era necesario, con ver como ella pasaba sus dedos de arriba abajo por el pecho de Jasper y ver que el no hacía nada por evitarlo, sus bocas estaban cada vez más cerca. No quise ver más como podía hacerme eso. Me sentía fatal, me sentía traicionada de la peor de las maneras. Salí del desfile lo más rápido que pude, una vez que llegue a la calle no sabía dónde ir, no quería volver al hotel porque era muy probable que me lo encontrara ahí.

Esta mañana cuando no me quiso acompañar, y que ella no estaba en su oficina, sería posible que estuvieran juntos. Dios no quería pensar más. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, a vagar por las calles de Paris. Camine y camine, ya no tenía idea donde estaba si todavía estaba en Francia.

Entonces fue que sonó el celular.

* * *

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, bueno el próximo capitulo se va a hacer esperar, por que estoy con toda la organizacion de mi cumple que es el 24/1 por si alguno no sabe jejeje. Y con la organizacion del grupo para lograr que el cast visite Argentina.**

**Que asi ... Ahi les dejo este bello capitulo que me quedo algo largo, espero sea de su agrado.... Espero sus comentarios. Besos**


	11. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Mientras Alice hablaba con Nessie, sonó mi celular, quien diablos seria, de seguro seria Emmet o Edward para burlarse de mi suerte, era Edward ya vería yo también podría hacerlo pasar el mal rato. Atendí preparado para decirles unas cuantas verdades, pero antes que pudiera emitir algún sonido me dijeron del otro lado:

- Jasper soy Bella, ya está en marcha la fase 2 del plan Jessica Hot`s ya esta avisada y sabe cómo debe actuar mañana en el desfile. Jasper mañana debes ir a Tiffanys y debes comprarle el anillo a Alice si es que todavía estas seguro de seguir con el plan.

- Si, si lo estoy. Al parecer Bella había visto muchas películas de espías y se creí muy bien su papel, en que me había metido, todo sea por la felicidad de Alice.

- Bien, recuerda de darle celos a Alice con Jessica, la reconciliación queda en tus manos corre que podrás o necesitas ayuda.

- Muchas gracias, creo que me las apañare bien solo.

- Adiós, suerte, fue lo último que me dijo antes de colgar, ni tiempo me dio de saludar ni nada.

Alice ya había terminado su conversación y al parecer Nessie la extrañaba mucho, al correr de los minutos Alice comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas culpable por no estar con su única sobrina , y yo no podía permitir que ella se sintiera así, por lo que actué lo más sutil que pude para mejorar su ánimo. Un poco de euforia no le hace mal a nadie pensé.

Me puse a ver televisión, más bien a hacer zapping dado que no había nada bueno que atrajera mi interés, entre canal y canal Alice apareció despampanante. Tenía puesto unos jeans muy ajustados negros que marcaban cada una de sus curvas y una remera plateada ajustada. Estaba tan sexy. Me tomo de la mano y se saco casi a volandas de la habitación.

Fuimos a recorrer las calles de Paris, a conocer la noche de Paris y sus lugares. Caminamos bastante vimos todos los pubs de la ciudad para decidirnos finalmente por el primero que nos había llamado la atención. El lugar se llamaba Au petit garage, Alice quiso saber que significaba le dije su nombre textualmente pequeño taller, no pareció muy conforme con mi labor de traductor pero no existía otra forma de decirlo.

Una vez en lugar sonó la campana de la barra que anunciaba obviamente el comienzo del happy hours, a Alice se le ilumino el rostro y le formo esa sonrisa picara, como las de los niños cuando piensan en una travesura. Era tan bella, ella era la mi salvación, mi segunda oportunidad…. Me dirigí hacia la barra y pedí una botella de Tequila, aclarándole que quería un verdadero Tequila, mientras esperaba apoyado sobre la barra se me acerco una mujer, al parecer había tomado demasiado, se paró a mi lado y se dispuso a hablarme al oído.

- Eres un muchacho muy bonito, que haces aquí solito. Acto seguido perdió el control de sus piernas y cayó al suelo con tanta mala suerte que golpeo su frente con la banqueta haciéndose un pequeño corte. En instante apareció el barman con las botellas, le di el dinero y salí lo más rápido posible del lugar, el olor de la sangre me estaba tentando demasiado. Al llegar a la mesa Alice noto mi incomodidad, y me pregunto qué me sucedía, me limite a decirle que había una señorita que tenía un aroma más que tentador. Hacía varios días que no íbamos de caza y como no me sentía seguro de cómo me comportaría mañana en desfile le pedí si nos podríamos ir cazar algo para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Fuimos a un bosque a las afuera de Paris, en la carrera pude ver una cabaña, al parecer estaba abandonada o sus dueños no estaban por mi mente paso la idea de irrumpir en esa cabaña y poder disfrutar de un verdadero momento a solas para nosotros. Ni oportunidad de decirle mi brillante idea tuve, que ya me estaba diciendo:

- Es realmente tentadora la idea amor, dijo tiernamente, pero vinimos a cazar y de aquí volvemos al hotel. Te prometo que después de mañana haremos solo cosas que a ti te gusten finalizo guiñándome un ojo. Al verla así no podía resistirme, bueno en realidad cuando puede hacer algo por Alice.

Nos dispusimos a cazar, al parecer en este bosque no había muchos animales… Y los pocos que había estaban en una granja, cuando creí que tendría que irme hasta España para poder conseguir algo para… "comer" encontramos un pequeños grupo de ciervos. Para cuando terminamos ya comenzaba a amanecer, durante el camino de vuelta al hotel empecé a pensar cómo evitar ir a la oficina de la amiga de Rose y sobre todo como haría la sorpresa, esa era la parte más difícil de lograr evadir las visiones de Alice, debo admitir que tenia a mi favor que iba a estar tan distraída con lo del desfile que ayudaría a que no sospeche, pero no podía confiarme.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, me duche y cambie mi ropa. Como todavía era temprano debimos hacer tiempo. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando Alice decidido que ya era hora de irnos.

- Bueno, amor hora de irnos debemos ir a la oficina de Jessica Hot`s. Bien ahora que debía decirle, sin dudas no podía decirle amor mejor ve tu, sino arruinaríamos el plan de Rose y Bella y no tendría tiempo de pasar por Tifannys, la joyería claro, Bella me había dicho que debía ir a buscar un supuesto encargo de Edward.

- Eh, amor con respecto a eso, comencé a decir un poco nervioso, no puedo acompañarte esta mañana sucede que Edward me pidió que pasara por Tifannys y le compre un anillo a Bella, como sabes ya se acerca su cumpleaños. Comente, esperando que entendiera, vi en su cara la desilusión y quise mandar el plan al diablo, pero el pensar en lo feliz que sería cuando viera el anillo que tenía en mente, hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor, dándome valor.

- Y porque no lo compra el, en casa hay joyerías Tifannys, porque te tiene que pedir a tu, me dijo un tanto molesta.

- Amor, me lo pide a mí porque no quiere que Bella sospeche, para ir a Tiffanys tendría que viajar o a New York o a Los Ángeles, y yo ya estoy aquí y no me cuesta nada. Salí en defensa de Edward, va quise reforzar mi coartada. No te enojas no?

- No, no me enojo para nada, solo estaba ilusionada en que conocieras a Jessica es realmente muy simpática y amable y es toda una experta en modas, dijo haciendo un puchero y mirando hacia el suelo, estaba sacando todas sus armas, pero debía resistir era por su bien.

- Es solo hasta el mediodía, cariño, después nos encontraremos e iremos juntos al desfile y la podre conocer ahí. Le dije esperando un cambio en su rostro.

Me acompañado hasta la puerta de entrada del hotel, me beso y se fue al encuentro con Jessica, yo por mi parte fui hacia la avenida Montaigne, allí podría ingresar al famoso triangulo de Oro, donde están todas las joyerías importantes de Paris.

Camine por las calles viendo las vidrieras de las diferentes marcas, cuando llegue a Tifannys, encontré un anillo de una fina contextura de oro, de un aro delgado perfectamente unido a una rosa que en su capullo se encontraba un hermoso rubi en su centro. Era el anillo perfecto, le pedí al joyero si podía hacerle grabarle una leyenda en su interior _tu marcas la diferencia_.

Se me había echo tarde, era pasado del mediodía, era muy raro que Alice no me hubiera llamado se seguro se había entretenido haciendo compras o quizás estaba en el hotel esperándome, estaba llegando a nuestra habitación cuando sonó mi celular. Era Alice que quería saber donde me encontraba, le explique que estaba en el hotel y que pensaba cambiarme e ir a buscarla a la oficina de Jessica Hos`t. Me explico que había demorado menos de lo pensado ya que ella no se encontraba en su oficina y que la conoceríamos en el desfile.

Cuando llego a la habitación traiga consigo varias bolsas, al parecer había comprado todavía más regalos para la familia, me pregunto cómo haríamos para volver a casa con tanto equipaje. Alice estaba fastidiosa ya según ella no sabía que ponerse, no era de extrañar ya que tenia a mi entender ropa como para 15 mujeres. Ya comenzaba a impacientarme y también aburrirme.

- Alice, porque demoras tanto. Esta todo en orden, me pregunto un impaciente Jasper.

- Sucede que no tengo que ponerme, me dijo algo histérica y yendo de un lado al otro de la habitación en ropa interior. Este detalle me hacia desear que no encontrara nunca algo para ponerse dado que se vía increíblemente hermosa y sexy sin mencionar que podíamos evitar ir a ese bendito desfile. Pero me haría feliz a mí y Alice estaba emocionada por este último desfile por lo que dije:

- Como que tienes que ponerte has comparado de todo, mencione en tono de burla ponte el vestido purpura que compraste ayer. Y apresúrate que faltan 30 minutos para que comience el desfile.

- Oh el vestido purpura, eres un genio amor, recuérdame recompensarte por esto, me grito desde la habitación. Yo tenía en mente varias maneras pero debía esperar. Al salir me deslumbro como de costumbre, es que acaso podía estar más hermosa todavía. La tome de la mano y salimos que teníamos el auto que nos estaba esperando para llevarnos al desfile.

Logramos llegar a tiempo, el desfile empezó con 10 minutos de retraso, Alice estaba más feliz que un niño que queda encerrado en un juguetería. Si bien para mí esto era casi una tortura y muy tedioso ver su cara así iluminada de felicidad valía la pena soportar 100 desfiles mas… Bueno creo que no tantos me reí para mis adentros. De entre los últimos vestidos, Alice encontró según ella el vestido ideal, no lo entendía obviamente para mi todos los vestidos eran iguales. Cuando por fin termino el bendito desfile Alice tiro de mi literalmente y me llevo al encuentro con Jessica Hot`s.

- Hola tú debes ser Alice la hermana de Rose, yo soy Jessica, dijo dándonos un beso en cada mejilla.

-Hola, si soy la hermana de Rose él es mi novio Jasper Hale, dijo presentándonos, yo como buen caballero tome la mano de la dama dándole un pequeño beso. Es todo un caballero le dijo Jessica al oído de Alice.

En ese momento se pusieron a hablar del diseñador, y de cómo conseguir el dichoso vestido, como todo el mundo pasaba y se chocaba conmigo, me recluí en un costado dándole intimidada a la damas y un respiro para mí. Alice fue en busca del diseñador y Jessica se acerco donde yo estaba.

- Así, que tu eres Jasper, Rose me hablo de ti, me dijo que debía parecer como que te estoy seduciendo. Va ser un placer, me susurro al oído.

- Señorita lo único que le pido es que no se confunda, soy hombre de una sola mujer, y la mujer que alegra mis días y hace más llevadera mi vida es aquella que está allí con el vestido purpura, le dije señalando a Alice notándola nada contenta

- Que lastima nos podríamos haber divertido mucho, es un desperdicio.

- Que sucede con Alice usted sabe algo al respecto, no la noto para nada contenta.

- De seguro Thierry le está diciendo que el vestido ahora no lo tiene disponible, que deberá esperar, me dijo un tanto contenta.

- Y si usted lo sabía porque la envió a hablar con ese señor, le dije notablemente molesto.

- Para poder tener este momento para nosotros 2 corazón, me dijo casi rosando mis labios. Y fue en ese momento que sucedió, vi como nos miraba y puede sentir el mis huesos el dolor y la angustia que le había producido esta escena a la mujer que masa amaba.

Todo paso muy rápido, Alice se fue corriendo, yo estaba prisionero del abrazo de Jessica, que decía que la dejara que ya se le pasaría. Comenzaba a odiarme, como había permitido que esto llegara tan lejos, como me había dejado involucrar en esta locura, fue ahí que me acorde de Bella y su brillante plan. La llame para desahogar mis frustración y rabia. Una vez que había terminado de descargarme dijo:

- Has terminado - yo permanecí en silencio -, bien lo que va a hacer esto, vas a ir a hotel y preparas todo para la declaración.

- Pero, como hare para que me perdone. Tu no entiendes no le viste el rostro, no lo sentiste… le dije desolado, notaba como a mi alrededor las modelos y los asistentes se sentían influenciados por la depresión que me invadía.

- Jasper, Jasper, gritaba Bella del otro lado de la línea. Sal inmediatamente de ese lugar me ordeno, tu ve al hotel que nosotras desde acá nos ocupamos de Jessica y de Alice.

Salí cabizbajo del desfile, pensando que todo estaba perdido, repasando cada segundo para entender como me deje que sucediera esto.

Llegue al hotel y me recosté en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, como podía ser que hacía 3 horas todo era risas y felicidad, y ahora todo era silencio y desolación. Recordaba cuando Edward me conto como sufrió esos meses separado de Bella, yo no podría hacerlo, si Alice no me perdonaba, ya no tenía nada en mi mundo porque ella era mi mundo… Como haría para existir sin su risa, sin su cálido rose, sin sus ocurrencias… No podía ni siquiera imaginar mi vida sin ella, era una posibilidad que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar… Mire el reloj y me asombre de que ya habían pasado 2 horas sin tener noticias de Bella, eso hizo acrecentar mi pánico. El sonido del celular me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Jasper estas bien? Me pregunto Bella,

- No, no lo estoy, le dije muy molesto, como esta Alice, que sabes de ella le pregunte ya más sereno.

- Ella está bien, hable con ella y esta de mejor humor. Está volviendo al hotel acepto hablar contigo. Rose hablo con Jessica y consiguió el vestido que tanto quería. Jasper esto es una reconciliación te podemos aconsejar un buen lugar para proponerle matrimonio y pedirle perdón.

- Bella, mira como terminamos por hacerte caso….

- Querido cuñado, hazme caso en esto soy mujer y por sobre todo conozco a Alice. No pierdes nada, debemos hacer esto con sumo cuidado así ella no ve nada y podemos darle una agradable sorpresa. Tienes un traje, me pregunto.

- Siii, dije algo dubitativo, porque para que lo necesito. Préstame suma atención me dijo y comenzó a detallar su plan.

Fui a buscar mi traje y llame recepción para que tuvieran 2 autos listos a nuestra disposición. También le pedí me trajera 5 docenas de rosas lo más rápido posible. Ni 20 minutos tuve que esperar para que un empleado del hotel llamara a la puerta, según Bella Alice había camino demasiado en su desesperación y tardaría en llegar. Tome las rosas e hice cuidadosamente un camino con sus pétalos, tome un papel y escribí una nota sobre que decía: _"Se que me comporte como el ser mas inmaduro, estúpido e irresponsable, pero debes encontrar la manera de perdonarme porque no quiero vivir sin ti, tu lo eres todo para mí."_ Tenía la esperanza que mis palabras la conmovieran y todo fuera más fácil. Finalice diciéndole, _"Si me perdonas, hay un auto a tu disposición para llevarte en mi encuentro donde con gusto repetiré estas palabras y suplicare por tu perdón. Te amo."_

Me quede fijo mirando la nota, me pregunta si este plan surtiría el efecto deseado el toque de la puerta me hizo salir de mis lamentos, es que sería ella, tan rápido habría llegado, estaba tan enojado como para tocar y no entrar directamente a la habitación, nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta temeroso de lo que encontraría, pero era otra el empleado del hotel que traiga un paquete que habían dejado en recepción para mí. El paquete venia con una carta dirigida:

_Estimado Señor Hale: _

_Quiero confesarle lo arrepentida que estoy y lo avergonzada que estoy de mí proceder, sé que me comporte del peor de los modos, y espero que algún momento tanto usted como su Alice sepan disculparme. Le adjunto a esta carta el vestido que tanto quería su novia, con esto no aspiro a comprar su perdón es tan solo un gesto para mínimamente reparar mi error._

_Atte._

_Jessica Hot`s _

Guarde la carta en mi bolsillo deje el vestido estirado sobre la cama, junto a la nota que le había escrito.

Salí de la habitación y escuche que subía el elevador, me escondí al final del pasillo, cerca de las escaleras, ahí la vi, en su rostro ya no había luz tenía un semblante sombrío, no podía perdonarme, este error lo debía reparar todo los días de mi existencia.

Al salir le informe al gerente que si la señora decidi hacer uso del auto me llamara, para informarle el destino.

Subí al auto y le pedí que dieras algunas vueltas por la ciudad pero sin alejarse mucho del hotel, los minutos tardaban una eternidad en pasar, casa minuto parecía un año. Ya está presto a pedirle al chofer que volvieras al hotel cuando este dijo:

- Señor llaman del hotel preguntan que a lugar llevan a la señora. Ese comentario me devolvió la vida, volví a albergar esperanzas.

- Dígale que la lleve a la Torre Eiffel, pero que valla por el camino más largo y que bajo ningún concepto conteste preguntas de la señora. Que se limite a cumplir con mi pedido dentro de lo posible.

El chofer informo esto al hotel y me pregunto, señor y nosotros seguimos paseando o nos dirigimos a la Torre.

- A la Torre por favor, le pedí, lo más rápido que pueda, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Al llegar al lugar agradecí al cielo que fuera lunes y la hora no había nadie cerca, lo me beneficio así podría moverme a una velocidad, medianamente normal… para un vampiro.

En el espejo del ascensor, deje otra nota que decía, "_gracias por venir, sé que esto no significa que me perdonas, pero gracias por esta oportunidad. Te espero en el mirador". _Ya en el mirador deje la cajita negra del anillo que había comprado esa tarde, en anillo en cambio seguía en bolsillo de mi saco junto a mi corazón.

Me pare frente a la puerta del ascensor a esperarla, cuando se abrieron las puertas la vi, estaba… no existen palabras para explicar lo hermosa que se veía. Quise expresarle mis sentimientos, pero ella no me permito apoyo su dedo índice y me dijo:

- Quiero que sepas que has hecho pasar las horas más tristes de mi existencia, nunca creí que podría sentirme así, tan desolado. Como has podido? Leí tu nota y es verdad ha sido lo más estúpido, inmaduro e irresponsable que has hecho, pero sucede que tenemos un problema yo tampoco puedo vivir sin, dijo esto último con una sonrisa. Todavía no daba crédito a mi ojos es que me había perdonado, debía preguntárselo, estar seguro.

- Eso significa que me has perdonado, le pregunte tímidamente casi agachando la cabeza.

- No, sentencio muy segura, que estúpido que había sido era más que obvio que no iba ser tan fácil perdonarme, todavía agrego.

- Oh Alice que debo hacer para que me perdones, le suplique.

Me sonrió, y me dijo Tu me amas?

- Si te amo más que a la vida, tu eres lo más importante para mí, eres la razón por la que vivo, me odie a mi mismo por cómo te hice sufrir, no me va alcanzar la eternidad para recompensarte por este mal momento.

Tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarla y dijo tiernamente:

- Hay tontito crees de verdad que no te perdonaría en el momento, hable con Bella y ella me explico este tonto plan de darme celos. Es bastante estúpido de tu parte como te dije, pero ilógicamente entiendo porque lo hiciste. Jasper eres el único hombre que he amado y amare, desde antes de saber cómo sería mi vida, sabía que tu serias el hombre con quien conocería el amor, tu eres mi complemento, no puedo vivir apartada de ti. Te amo. La mire maravillado por sus palabras eran pocas las oportunidades en las que nos confesábamos en palabras nuestros amor, yo no sabía que decir que así preferí dejar para después la parte del anillo y la bese con urgencia, nos unimos en ese beso haciéndonos uno solo. Ella era todo lo que yo podía necesitar para poder tener una existencia plena.

- Gracias le susurre y apropósito yo también te amo y volví a besarla pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más calmado y tierno, no tan lleno de ansiedad como el anterior.

* * *

**Bueno perdon por la demora de casi un mes, pero tuve un accidente en mi mano derecha y no podia escribir. Pero bueno ahora pude terminar el capitulo que dicho sea de paso me quedo muy largo ( me emocione) Que asi en el capitulo 12 les llega la parte mas .... Hot del reencuentro!!!**

**Besos**


	12. Señora Hale

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Jasper POV****  
**

Estábamos abrazados disfrutando de la vista que nos ofrecía la Torre Eiffel de todo París, me maravillaba la belleza de la ciudad, pero a comparación de Alice Paris perdía su brillo cuando quiso bailar no pude negarme primero porque no hay nada que pueda negarle y segundo porque estaba encantado con la idea, me separe por momento de ella, estire mi mano derecha inclinando mi cabeza le pregunte:  
- Señora me concede el honor de esta pieza.

- Oh, caballero – contesto tapándose la boca con su mano, desde luego faltaba más. Comenzamos a danzar en círculos, mantenía mi cuerpo muy firme junto suyo, ella había pasado sus brazos por mi cuellos y jugaba con mi cabello – Sabes ahora que recuerdo, mientras subía vi un anillo hay algo que quieras darme – pregunto curiosa.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, cariño. Todavía no es el momento.

- Hum, bueno y cuando será el momento pregunto algo molesta.

- Tu lo sabrás antes que yo, eso es seguro – comente divertido – la verdad es que muy difícil darte una sorpresa.

- Es verdad – contesto muy orgullosa – igual lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Tengo una idea, recuerdas esa cabaña que vimos anoche – comento jugando con la solapa de mi saco – y lo que te dije…. Dejo la frase incompleta esperando que yo entendiera su intención.

- Mmm algo recuerdo, aguárdame que dejo todo en condiciones de que nadie sospeche que estuvimos por aquí.

Ella asintió y fue hacia el ascensor, yo recogí las cosas y tome la cajita que seguía vacía dado que anillo permanecía seguro en el bolsillo interno de mi saco, junto a mi corazón. Bajamos tomados de la mano, Paris estaba tranquila sin gente lo que nos permitió manejarnos a una velocidad más normal para nosotros. Al llegar a la cabaña verificamos que estuviera inhabitada, una vez que estuvimos seguros ingresamos en ella, no era muy grande tenía tan solo un cuarto que estaba divido por un biombo detrás del cual se encontraba la recamara, a pesar de ser pequeña era muy acogedora a Esme le hubiera encantado. Fui donde estaba Alice y la abrace por la espalda, lentamente comencé a darles pequeños besos en su hombro y así fui subiendo hasta encontrarme con su boca, la gire despacio para quedar frente a frente, estaba tan bella, ese vestido le quedaba tan bien hacia que su perfecta figura se viera todavía más hermosa. Lentamente en una caricia retire suavemente cada tirante de su vestido, le cual cayo al instante al suelo, ella por su parte desabotono mi camisa y con sus dos manos la retiro por detrás de mis hombros, apoyo tiernamente su cabeza en mi pecho mientras acariciaba una de mis tantas cicatrices, tome su rostro con delicadeza y al quedar cara a cara comencé a besarla apasionadamente. Tenía que tratar de ocultar lo que quería hacerle en esos momentos, sino la pasión perdía gracia; Alice siempre se adelantaba a mis movimientos con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro, lo que me volvía totalmente loco.  
Quería renovar todo con ella, quería que fuera como si estuviéramos juntos por primera vez; en mi mente se pasaban tantas imágenes de los días de pasión vividos con Alice, así ella no podría adivinar qué decisión tomaría.  
La alcé y la deposité en la pequeña cama que había en la cabaña; terminé de arrancar la ropa molesta que separaba nuestros cuerpos. Realmente me sentía como el primer día, la felicidad y excitación que Alice irradiaba me hacía excitarme a mí y la mezcla de emociones era tal que estábamos al punto del orgasmo sin siquiera tocarnos. Alice pasaba sus manos y sus labios por cada una de mis cicatrices como si quisiera borrarlas de mi piel y la sensación de su sedosa lengua era algo glorioso.  
Sabía que yo era el único hombre en su vida y eso me llenaba de gozo, después de tantos años juntos aún temía que ella no soltara su lado salvaje completamente, pero esta noche superaba todo lo imaginable para mí. Mi futura esposa por cuarta vez descubrió finalmente lo que estaba en mi mente….se subió a horcajadas y me hizo el amor como nunca, tan pasional, tan salvaje. Sabía que las reconciliaciones eran buenas pero no tanto…

- Ya con las primeras luces del día, arreglamos la pequeña cabaña de manera que nadie notara nuestra visita.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que volvamos a casa – le dije a Alice mientras corríamos en dirección a la ciudad – excepto que quieras que nos quedemos unos días más.

- Mmm por más que me encantaría quedarme debemos volver, ya extraño mi casa y a mi sobrina favorita.

- Ni bien llegamos al hotel y arreglamos todo para irnos, yo también extraño nuestro hogar- le dije acariciando su rostro.

Fuimos directo a la habitación donde recogimos nuestras cosas, y como era sabido de ante mano teníamos demasiadas cosas que llevar, por lo que la mayoría de las compras que hizo Alice tuve que pedir que las mandaran por encomienda, estas viajarían en mismo avión que nosotros pero de esa manera nos evitábamos el sobre equipaje que tanto odiaban en las aerolíneas, mientras reservaba los pasaje Alice decidió cambiarse de ropa, dado que si bien ese vestido le quedaba como pintado en su cuerpo no era muy cómodo o correcto viajar con él.

Ya una vez en la recepción, empezamos a hacer lo papeles para dejar el hotel y pagar nuestra estadía en el, recibimos una llamada de casa:

- Madeimoselle Cullen teléfono para usted – le informo la recepcionista tendiéndole el tubo.

- Eeeh hay algún otro lugar donde pueda hablar, digo más privado.

- Oh si por favor - le contesto la empleada apenada - en bar, al final de la barra hay un teléfono, vaya tranquila ya le transfiero la llamada.

Mientras Alice se disponía atender la llamada, yo firme los últimos papeles, despache nuestro equipaje para que lo llevaran al aeropuerto, me despedí de los empleados y agradecí a cada uno de ellos por su atención, camine lentamente hacia la barra del bar y la observe como estaba delicadamente estaba sentada en banqueta y jugaba con el cable del teléfono haciendo rulos con él, se la veía tan sexy, tan hermosa… hasta más de lo normal. Me costaba creer que el destino, dios o la vida misma me diera la oportunidad de experimentar esta felicidad, esta dicha de sentirse amado más allá de su pasado y sus defectos, con ella había logrado superar mis miedos, los fantasmas de mi pasado y había logrado construir y tener una familia. La verdad es que vivía por y para ella, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándola absorto, embobecido, entonces recordé que íbamos a dejar Paris y que no le había propuesto casamiento todavía, el anillo todavía estaba en bolsillo interior de mi saco, no lo pensé fui hasta donde estaba sentada hablando me arrodille ante ella y le dije:

- No se vivir si no es contigo, me darías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa – Alice estaba desconcertada, no le había dado tiempo a que pudiera "verlo", podía escuchar como Nessie desde el otro lado de la línea le preguntaba a su tía porque no le respondía.

-Cariño, perdona, sucede que tu tío me ha pedido casamiento mientras hablaba contigo me darías un minuto para que le conteste que si – dejo el teléfono de lado y se paro ante mi – si, si quiero casarme contigo Jasper Hale, nada me haría mas feliz que ser la Señora Hale - cruzo sus brazos por mi cuello y me beso, la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a aplaudir y los músicos del bar a tocar la marcha nupcial.

El regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, y bastante cariñoso por decirlo de alguna manera… Al llegar a casa, nos encontramos con los preparativos para la boda pero, por Dios nos podrían haber consultado, pensé molesto.

Tranquilo hermano, todo esto no es para tu boda sino por mi suegro que se casa mañana, que así no debes preocuparte por ello sino por tu esposa y su obsesión por las bodas.

**Bueno, perdon por tomarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero la inspiracion la llegaba, aparte de embarcarme en otros proyectos que hacian que nunca pueda terminar esta historia, espero entregarles el proximo capitulo pronto. Gracias a Stella que me ayudo mucho a escribir este capitulo espero les guste.**

**Flor!  
**


End file.
